I don't wanna see you anymore in my life
by AugustoSpiller1259
Summary: UA de City Slickers. Dedicado y en homenaje a MontanaHatsune92.


**Decidí hacer este fic AU de "City Slickers" cuando vi el capítulo y debo decirles que de verdad odie como Ronnie, después de que volviese a ver a Lincoln, lo humilla enfrente de sus nuevos amigos para que no sepa que son de Royal Woods. Pero más porque los intentos de Lori de ser una "chica de la ciudad" solo fueron en vano. Pero no vengo a hablar de Lori, si no de Ronnie Anne. Se lo dedico a MontanaHatsune92 porque sé que seguro el odio esos capítulos tanto como yo entre otros cuantos más (Sound of Silence, Heavy Meddle, entre otros). Pronto hare UAs de capítulos en la cual sus hermanas se pasan, pero esta vez Ronnie Anne se pasó y recibirá regaños de Bobby y de Lori (Sera como una "versión invertida"**

 **Declaro, como siempre digo, que la serie y los personajes no son de mi propiedad, y son de su respectiva productora.**

 **Saludos a MontanaHatsune92.**

 **(Va a haber una secuela de este fic dedicado a J. Nagera y a MontanaHatsune92 también que se tratara de Nikkicoln (Ship conformado por Nikki (La niña que apareció en ese capítulo) y nuestro protagonista Lincoln) con un arte hecho por Julex93 al cual le daré créditos y la use con permiso). (Les mando saludos a ellos tambien). (A propósito, es uno de los ships más nuevos y conocidos en toda la red y el fandom de TLH). (También va a ser dedicado a Julex93, por usar el dibujo de ese nuevo ship).**

 **"I don't wanna see you anymore in my life"**

Lincoln ya no podía soportar a Ronnie Anne, desde que llego a la ciudad para visitarla, en el caso de Lori que era visitar a Bobby e intentar ser una chica de la ciudad, pero todos sus intentos la conllevaron a desastres.

Pero esta vez no se trata de Lori, se trata de Lincoln, el cual ya no aguantaba todos los intentos de Ronnie Anne de que no dijera que él es de Royal Woods, como si fuesen prófugos en fuga con identidades falsas se tratase, como por ejemplo tirarlo al agua por accidente o tirar su comida en su regazo o enrollar su suéter de Royal Woods que le trajo Royal Woods, pero él ya se cansó y fue a hablarle a su "novia" de lo ocurrido.

Cuando él le pidió una explicación ella solo lo negó y le pregunta ¿Por qué tiene que siempre echarlo todo a perder? Aun si Lincoln, sabia los "accidentes" que ella hizo les iba a contar lo que ella estuvo haciendo.

Ella intento detenerlo, pero el solo saco su mano de su hombro de su hombro de forma suave como si fuese una pelusa. Sin importarle lo que Ronnie Anne dijese de no hacer tal acción, pero él se adelantó y les dijo lo que paso realmente...

Y esto fue lo que dijeron al revelarle lo que paso en realidad...

\- ¡No puedo creer que hicieses eso Ronnie! - le reprocho Nikki de los "accidentes" que ella hizo.

\- ¡Y lo peor! ¡Es que no quieres decirnos de dónde vienes! ¿¡Quién te crees que eres para no decirnos de dónde vienes!? ¿Un encubierto en fuga? - le dijo Casey enojado también.

\- ¡Ya no queremos ser más tus amigos hasta que aprendas a no "actuar como si fuese un accidente"! ¡Hasta nunca! - le grito Nikki ya no queriéndola volverla a ver nunca más al igual que sus otros 2 amigos.

\- ¡NO! ¡ESPEREN! ¡NO SE VAYAN! ¡PUEDO EXPLICARLO! - Intento Ronnie explicarlo.

\- ¡Tu...! - dijo ella a regañadientes culpando a Lincoln de lo ocurrido, pero vio que él había desaparecido.

De seguro debió haber ido a casa a empacar sus cosas para, quizás, nunca más volverla a ver después de esto.

Hasta le pudo haber contado a Bobby y a Lori, haciendo que ellos dos rompieran y le echasen la culpa a ella, como lo que paso hace tiempo en la escuela solo que ella insultándolo y despreciándolo.

Al regresar a su casa vio a toda su familia, hasta Bobby y Lori, con Lincoln, con sus maletas empacadas en sus manos, todos con una cara super roja de la ira.

\- ¿Qué pa...?- Ronnie Anne intento preguntar pero Lori la agarró del cuello azotándola contra la pared.

\- ¿¡Oye que te pasa?!- pregunto Ronnie hacia Lori.

\- ¡Lincoln me conto lo que tu hiciste! ¡Y por tu culpa Bobby rompió conmigo! -le grito Lori toda llorando y con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-La verdad, yo no lo invite en primer lugar. - dijo Ronnie Anne, pareciendo como si se pusiese a la defensiva. Mala jugada.

Esas palabras fueron un golpe bajo para el peliblanco. Eran como un disparo a su corazón. ¿Acaso todo ese viaje fue para nada?

-No puedo creer esto de ti Ronnie Anne. Yo me esperaba más de Lincoln. Pero tú me decepcionas. ¿Acaso es así como me pagas cuando me ayudas a reparar mi relación con Bobby luego del incidente con Lincoln en la escuela? Aunque claro, cuando te fuerzo a una relación amorosa sin futuro y quieres mantener tu estatus de bravucona intacto, nadie quiere ser tu amigo. Vaya forma de juntarte con gente y haciendo amigos. Oh, ya se. Manteniendo tu identidad en encubierto para que nadie sospeche. ¡Y HASTA RECHAZAS UN REGALO QUE EL TE DIO! - le grito la rubia con toda la fuerza del mundo hasta que luego se calmó.

\- ¡Y mira lo que trajo todo esto! ¡Y hasta que no arregles todo esto, no volveremos a verte nunca más! ¡Ya ni nos llames o vengas para Royal Woods llorando suplicando el perdón! ¡Por que el daño ya está hecho! - le grito Lori, sin haberle importado que sus intentos de ser "una chica de la ciudad" fueran en vano.

Desde ahí, Lincoln y Lori se marcharon de ahí en la camioneta, con las ganas de ya no volver a ver a Ronnie Anne nunca más.

Sus familiares, solo regresaron a hacer sus actividades que estaban haciendo, con las caras enojadas. Muy enojados por lo que hizo Ronnie Anne, probablemente ya la odiaban, y hacía que ella no existía.

¿Qué fue lo que ella había hecho? ¿Qué pasaba por su cabeza al no querer aceptar de donde ella venia realmente?

Lincoln y Lori tenían razón. Ya no querían volverla a ver nunca más después de lo ocurrido.

\- ¿ _Qué he hecho? -_ se preguntó la joven morena. De qué hecho todo a perder de reencontrarse con Lincoln.

Y no lo volvería a verlo nunca más.

FIN

 **Este fue mi AU de "City Slickers". De verdad odie como Ronnie se pasó con Lincoln por de dónde venían (Pero aún más por Lori y de sus "esperanzas" de ser alguien de la ciudad). Ahora sé porque no creo que los de la producción de TLH logren hacer ese spin-off de Ronnie Anne, y los Casagrandes.**

 **Algo que no mencione acerca de mi AU de "Sangre de Hermanos", es que no solo introduciré a Matt, Mello y Near para que atrapen a los Louds.**

 **Si no que introduciré a 3 candidatos "extra" que eran como "los primeros" en ser los sucesores de L: A, o Alexander (No es el OC de Montana), B, o Beyond Birthday (También con el alias de Ryuzaki Rue) y Linda, conocida como Lisa Lindal.**

 **A y B, van a actuar OOC, porque si no leyeron la novela "El caso del asesino en serie B de L.A.", A, se quitó la vida al ya no aguantar más la presión de ser como L, y B, es otra historia. Nunca quiso tener esa vida de ser un reemplazo hacia a L.**

 **Al igual que los otros, tendrán que combinar sus talentos "únicos" en uno solo para arrestarlo. Si nunca oyeron el dicho "Hay que combatir fuego con fuego", significa que Near junto con los de la CIA y la FBI, tendrán que rebasar sus límites para lograr su objetivo. Al igual que con Mello, Matt, A, B y Linda.**

 **En resumen: Tienen alguien peor que Lynn para alcanzar sus objetivos.**

 **La fecha de "estreno" va a ser a mitades de mayo o a mitades de junio. Aparte de ser un tributo al mismísimo Montana, se lo voy a dedicar a una autora llamada MeroNiakeehl. (Quien ha hecho un fanfic de Death Note (Pero de temática Slash/Yaoi) llamado "Burlesque"). El titulo será: "Lincoln y Lucy: Los siguientes en la línea de los sucesores de L". Aparte de que habrá momentos LincolnxLucy, habrá muchos momentos lemon de: AlexanderxLucy, BeyondxLucy, MelloxLucy, NearxLucy y quizás miembros de la mafiaxLucy, sumado quizás a un LincolnxLinda y un LincolnxHalle. (Haciéndolo así un "harem" o "multicest" jeje).**

 **Bueno sin más yo me despido.**


End file.
